Dissidia School
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a dissidia college that has LunethXTerra, LightXElizabeth My White Mage Of Light and TidusXYuna And lots of other final fantasy Couples.
1. Luneth's Track Meet

David the Writer: Wow I can't believe this picture impressed me to make a Track Meet for Luneth. Yes I am using the silver hair version of Onion Knight.

Luneth: Me in Track? Is that even fair for my opponents?

Cloud: For once, I agree with Luneth.

Terra: I feel sorry for whoever he's racing.

David the Writer: You shouldn't since his opponent is kind of cartoon-ish as well.

Terra & Cloud: What?

Luneth: Oh no, who else could it be besides one of my party members?

Cecil: Exactly, they're the only ones who look cartoon-ish as well.

David the Writer: Actually it's not one of his party members. It's much worst but it is a person from his world through.

WoL: What could possibly be worst than one of his party members?

Cecil: Wow, this is going to be bad. All Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Cecil. Background Song is Comatose by Skillet. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Luneth's Track Meet

The Group of heroes watch as the track team is greeted by the crowd with cheers. Mostly coming toward their star player Luneth, the cheers are greatly appreciated. The opposing team approaches and they ask for the star players of each team to go first.

Luneth says "I accept that challenge."

The Star player of the opposing happens to be from Luneth's world. He looks different than most of the other players the group has seen. Luneth seems to be a lot angrier at this challenger.

Luneth says "Well, if it isn't you..."

The opposing player looks at him and says "Ah, Luneth. It's great to see you, again."

Terra looks at the two players and suddenly sees a slight resemblance in them.

Cloud says "You see the slight resemblance those two have too, Terra?"

Cloud have climbed down from his seat to talk to Terra.

Terra says "Yeah, they look closely similar."

Cloud of Darkness says "Well, I didn't expect him to come."

Terra say "You know that guy as well?"

Cloud of Darkness says "Yeah in Luneth's and my world, he was one of my knights who betrayed me in the end."

Sephiroth says "That makes him one of the Knights of Darkness."

The Opposing team captain says "This is my star player, Suneth."

Cloud Of Darkness says "And that proves him to be Luneth's opposite on my side."

Terra says "You guys better get back to your seats."

They get back to their seats and Terra and the rest of the Cheer Squad prepare to cheer their sequence.

The Cheer Squad says "Show them what we're made of, show them how hard we hit, go team Dissidia!"

Luneth smiles at the fact that Terra is cheering for him.

Cloud of Darkness says "Well the brat is going to need that little cheer to be able to win."

Garland says "Suneth seems not too distracted by Terra."

Cloud of Darkness says "Suneth is the exact opposite of Luneth. Everything Luneth hates, Suneth loves. Everything Luneth loves, Suneth hates. They are pure opposites. I don't know why he betrayed me at all."

Suneth says "Wow, looks like my little lead as a castle knight might be challenged by you, Luneth."

Luneth says "What do you mean by that? Wait..." He thinks for a second and then realizes something so he says "You only betrayed Cloud of Darkness to become a hero of your world and reign over them."

Suneth laughs evilly and says "Yep, you're right. Is that cheerleader Terra your favorite of them? I just hate her is the reason I ask."

Luneth smiles and says "Yeah she is."

The referee says "3, 2, 1, start!"

They both start jumping and showing off their skills. Suddenly a laser appears. Luneth stops in time not to be hit but Suneth doesn't.

The Crowd says "What the hell was that?"

Cosmos says "Someone was messing with the laser system."

Suneth smiles as Luneth gets hit by a laser.

Suneth says to his collar "Don't cut it so close next time."

Another laser is shot at Luneth. Terra suddenly runs to Luneth and tracks the source of the laser system messing. The room seems to be have been hacked in. She sends this information over to Warrior of Light and Garland.

Garland says "Well that is a big misfortune. How are we going to win if they using our stuff to cheat?"

Garbanth says "I get the ones controlling the lasers. You guys distract the lasers for Luneth."

Warrior of Light says "Sounds like a plan."

Warrior of Light rushes onto the field and, with his helmet, catches the lasers. Luneth then races across the track to get through it. The referee couldn't believe that the home school's laser system was hacked into. He got the message from Garland. Luneth suddenly catches up to Suneth and that is when Suneth slashes at Luneth.

Luneth says "What are you doing? Okay, that's it. Holy!"

Suneth is hit by the holy. The referee sees that attack and suspects Luneth of Cheating.

Suneth says "Well take this, Soul Eater!"

Luneth is hit by the Soul Eater but it was on purpose to get ahead. He finishes first.

Luneth says "All your cheats will not get your win here." He slashes at Suneth's Collar and a mike comes out which makes Luneth say "There is how you're sending the message."

Suneth growls at him and Garbanth comes out to the field with 3 Knights of Darkness. He shows them to the referee.

Suneth says "No, you don't believe them, do you?"

The Referee says "Yes, I believe them. I actually say this 'Your School is disqualified from the rankings, Suneth,' so goodbye."

The school is taken to their bus and Suneth sees his coach. The coach looks scared of him. It seems that Luneth was right. Suneth abuses his power to win stuff from his world.

Luneth says "This won't be the last time we see you, right Suneth?"

Suneth says "Correct. I will destroy you, Luneth."

Suneth then sees Cloud of Darkness and that means the heroes are being taught by her. Why is she helping them is what Suneth is thinking. The Bus leaves and Terra runs over to Luneth and hugs him.

She says "I am just glad you're alright, Luneth."

Luneth says "Yeah, me too."

Then Terra sees the other Dissidia heroes look at them and she pulls away.

Terra blushes and thinks "I can't have anyone suspect that I love Luneth. I do but He's so young. Then again, why does it not seem that way? Argh, I got a headache."

TBC...


	2. Terra's Secret

Background Song = U Make Me Wanna by Blue

Chapter 2: Terra's Secret

Continuing from right where we left off, we find Terra blushing and see with Luneth next to him.

Luneth says "What's the matter, Terra?"

Terra says "Nothing at all. Come on let's get back to the school."

The group of heroes head back to their classes and they see Luneth, as he's called here, enter the gym.

Terra follows him and sees him Jogging a few laps around the gym. Then she sees something amazing that she didn't know he could do. He changed jobs into a Dark Knight.

Luneth says "Soul Eater."

The Soul Eater strikes the dummy, knocking half way through the room and at the door. It hits Terra and Luneth goes over to it to pick up the dummy to find Terra.

Luneth says "Terra, why are you here?"

Terra says "I was watching you run your laps in the gym. I never expected you to be able to change jobs."

Luneth says "Oh yeah, this outfit gives it away plus you saw me transform. Hmm... Want to see more of my jobs? I am meeting in a club after school. Just meet me at the bike rack."

Terra says "Sure, I'll come."

Luneth tells her that he will see her later. Then he realized something.

Luneth says "Do you realize that I am older than I appear?"

Terra says "Huh? What do you mean?"

Luneth says "Guess you didn't realize that. I am actually 17 years old."

Terra blushes and says "You're 17 years old? Wow. You are still such a young kid."

Luneth says "If I'm young, so are you. You are 18 years old."

Terra blushes once again and says "Well, see ya later."

She runs away from him.

She thinks "Oh my, he's one year younger than me. That means my love for him can be shown. But should I show it?"

When Terra gets to her class, She sees Cloud standing next to her desk.

Cloud says "Hey, Terra."

Terra says "What's up, Cloud?"

Cloud says "Just wondering what you could be thinking about from the face you have."

Terra says "Uh, Promise to keep this between you and me?"

Cloud says "Promise. I really want to know."

Terra says "Well, I just found out that Luneth is actually 17 years old meaning he is one year younger than me. I actually am in love with him. Should I tell him or should I not?"

Cloud says "I was wondering when that would come up." He chuckles and says "I actually thought about you and Luneth as a couple and I thought it matched."

Terra says "Really, Cloud? What about you?"

Cloud says "I am too much of a loner to be with someone right now. Until it matches just right, I don't want to get my hopes up. I see you as not a good match for me."

Terra says "Wow, you put a lot of thought into the relationship business. I guess I actually do want to try to be Luneth's Girlfriend. I hope he accepts."

Cloud smiles and says "I am sure he will."

Terra goes into a questioning look and Cloud just tells her that she'll see. After School, Terra meets Luneth at the bike rack. Terra asks Luneth if they could hold up for just one sec.

Luneth says "What is it, Terra?"

Terra says "To tell the truth, I am in love with you and I have been in love with you for a long time."

Luneth blushes and says "Wow, that's convenient. I was going to tell you that I am in love with you right after the club meeting but before it works too."

Terra blushes and says "That really is convenient. So you want to get to that group or not? Also, let's keep this Cloud's and our little secret for now."

Luneth says "Cloud helped you decide, huh? Well, sure then."

The School year ends within a few days and their secret is intact. Next time we see them, they will be older.

TBC...


	3. Terror In Next Year

Author's Notes: I used this Picture from Photobucket for their casual looks. These casual looks now exist because the school is no longer a uniform required school. Background Song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Chapter 3: Terror of Next Year

Luneth walks up to the school, looking around the area for Terra. He wanted to show her his outfit. He then sees that someone else has joined the School. He goes over to greet them.

The person says "Well, Hello Luneth."

Luneth says "Suneth, it's you who joined the school."

Suneth says "Yeah but not just me I'm the new school villain since all the villains are teachers."

Luneth says "I hope we cross paths in the dueling arena, Suneth."

Suneth says "Me too, Luneth.:"

Luneth continues walking around the school until he runs into Terra in the cafeteria. Her outfit is very beautiful to him.

Luneth says "Well hello there, Terra."

Terra says "Hey, Luneth. I was just talking to someone who thinks she knows you."

Luneth looks around Terra and sees his old party member, Refia.

Luneth says "Is that Refia I see there?"

Refia says "Of course it's me. I can't believe you. You didn't think that the school would have me or something."

Luneth says "Yeah, Kind of. It's just you're a very tech-savvy girl. I expected you to go to a School with Lots of Computer classes."

Refia says "I actually am taking computer classes here so you knew about the Computer classes."

Luneth says "At least, I was invited here because I helped defeat Chaos as a Warrior of Cosmos. The same is with Terra here."

Terra says "Well you two do know each other."

Luneth says "Yeah, we do. Terra, this is my airship mechanic, Refia. She is one of my old party members back when I battled against Cloud of Darkness."

Terra says "I guess that makes sense now."

Suddenly another guy walks over and says hi to Terra.

Luneth says "Who are you?"

The Man says "I am a friend of Terra's named Locke. I am one of her old party members back when she battled against Kefka."

Terra says "Hey Locke, It's great to see you. Luneth, he is telling the truth."

Luneth looks at his watch and says "Why hasn't the bell rung?"

Locke says "We're expecting a lot more new students. They should be coming soon. The school classes doesn't start today anyway."

Luneth says "Then why are we here?"

The Emperor suddenly approaches and says "Because you were invited to a special meeting of sorts. I will show you what I mean if You come with me."

Terra says "Alright, Mr. Emperor. We're coming right now."

The Emperor leads to a classroom in which they see Cosmos.

Cosmos says "Well hello, you four. To Locke and Refia, I am principal Cosmos. I would like to let you four know that Suneth's presence in the school means other school villains will be arriving. I wish you to pass to all your fellow Allies' Party Members this fact tomorrow during the school. Tell them to be on the look out for new enemies that have appeared."

Terra says "You wanted us to know that. We will let them know, Cosmos."

Cosmos says "Thank you, you may now leave for home. I already let the people you stay with know that this is to let you know something and that's why they sent you a day earlier."

Luneth says "Thanks for letting us know, Cosmos. We'll see you tomorrow."

The Emperor then walks into the classroom and guides them to the outside of the school.

TBC...

_Go Back_


	4. First Day for Students

Now it's time for the first day of Students but the thing is Tidus is nowhere to found. This is the start of the Stario Series of the Dissidia School saga. We introduce 2 new characters who do a battle test for their entry test. Those two characters are OCs named "Stario" and "Tainted-Aura". They are my OCs from a personal game of mine that I brought into the school to introduce their characters. I will be bringing more of these characters. Stario is based off a Lucario but looks like a man with blue clothing, blue hair, and red eyes. He is a Aura Guardian in the sense of magic so he's a mage. Tainted-Aura is a man with an Ever-Changing shape who does the moves of all of the characters in the final Fantasy Series no matter if they're hero or villain. This background song is Blinded by Light (Battle Theme) From Final Fantasy 13.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day for Students

The group of new students who have passed their entry test is great. Suneth passed his battle test with flying colors. He was already level 100 so it was easier for him. He faced Zidane and won to get into the villain ranks of the students. All the other students have already passed under some category of either hero or citizen. That is to say that 5 students are Knights of Darkness, which is the minions of Suneth.

The announcer says "Well we have seen many tests today. Now we shall another hero battle test. This test is against Garbanth and the test taker is a mage by the Name of Stario. He isn't from one of our worlds but from the land of aura. He is a Magic Aura Guardian and the one who likes to judge the tainted to cleanse them."

Stario lands in with his blue hair and red eyes wearing a blue robe. Then Garbanth walks up.

Garbanth says "You judge and cleanse the tainted? Judge and Cleanse me then!"

The battle starts and Garbanth starts his way toward his opponent. Suddenly his opponent shots an orb of aura at him, which delivers a direct hit.

Garbanth says "Move!"

He launches his attack and Stario dodges it and then uses a fireball spell to hit him.

Stario says "You shall be cleansed! Aura Blast!" The aura blast hits Garbanth for a massive hit. A unique combo is what surprised him.

The announcer says "Things are really heating up for both sides."

Suddenly Stario says "For Aura!" With that said, he enters his ex-mode Aura Boost.

Garbanth says "This is weird. He is somewhat more powerful."

Stario says "I am the hero of my world after all! Strike of the heavens, Aura Light!" Aura light hits Garbanth and then Stario starts his ex-burst by saying "Until the end of time, I will not fail to protect the world. Mystical Aura Lance!"

The Ex-burst hits Garbanth and finishes him off.

The announcer says "This student has put on quite a show for his entry test. He passes into the Hero Student Category!"

Garbanth says "You are a pretty good fighter, Stario."

Stario says "Thanks, Garbanth. You are a good one as well."

Garbanth exits the field along with Stario at the sides they entered.

The Announcer says "Now we introduce to the field another entry level student on our right side. His first name is Tainted-Aura!"

Stario is surprised to heard that name on the entry level students names.

The announcer continues by saying "He will be trying to be a Villain Student Category. For his opponent on our left, we have Squall Leonhart. He shall face off against this shape-shifter who can use all 12 worlds', that aren't his, Characters moves."

Squall says "Like to use others' move as your own? Kind of pathetic."

Tainted-Aura says in his demonic voice "You are friends with the mime known as Bartz and you say my shape-shifting is weird."

The announcer says "Battle start!"

The arena is the arena of Final Fantasy 8 which makes Squall have the home field. Squall charges at Tainted-Aura.

Suddenly Tainted-Aura says "Alright... That your best?" Tainted-Aura has used Squall's move Solid barrel against him.

Then Tainted-Aura says "This is going to hurt!" He uses Kefka's Trine attack and then says "Did I get him?'

The Announcer says "You most certainly did. A combo such as that is epic to say the least."

Squall says "You can combo different characters' moves?"

Tainted-Aura suddenly screams "Yes I can! Hatred is what Drives me! True Hatred!" He used Garbanth entering Ex-Mode combo to enter ex-mode and then says "By My sword! Know this pain! ... Take your last breath! ... Surrender now to Oblivion!" He perform Garbanth's Ex-burst to finish Squall off and he says "Behold the power of a judge!"

The Announcer says "Wow, the fight is so epic and quick. The winner is Tainted-Aura. He passes into the Villain Student Category."

Squall says "You are pretty powerful."

Tainted-Aura just walks away from him after reverting back to normal form.

The Announcer says "Now we have two villains. Suneth the Knight of Darkness and Tainted-Aura the Shape-shifter."

The two villains bow at their crowd.

The Announcer continues by saying "Suneth also has 5 other Knights of Darkness as his minions." \

Suneth's Minions take a bow. Suddenly a Manikin attacks the group.

Suneth says "Darkness!"

He destroyed the Manikin. The Manikins were betrayed by Chaos and now they seek to conquer the world that holds the University.

Suneth says "Those creatures need to be controlled by someone soon."

The Announcer says "Hmm... Will the villains ally together to make a pact with The Manikins? What is controlling these attacks? We are also missing from our university, Tidus from Spira. If anyone should run into Tidus the Star Blitz-ball Player of our university, send him to us."

A girl in the crowds look down upon the area when she hears that statement. She is from Spira as well. So could she know something about him? Onion Knight looks at her and thinks she looks rather familiar from when he was in Spira. Then another girl approaches the girl who looked down. That's when Onion Knight recognize the other girl who is Rikku from Tidus' Group. What does this mean?

TBC...

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 4 and the first of the Stario series. We see the first manikin as well. Going on to next chapter.


	5. A Day Of Fear

Well, it's the next day of Dissidia University and The Mysterious girl that hangs out with Rikku is seen in this chapter once again. I add that she is in the Gunner Dress-Sphere from Spira world. Luneth is going to learn more about class changing in this series. he will learn to the point that he can change classes a lot better in battle. Background Song is Don't Be Afraid from Final Fantasy 8. Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix. Tainted Aura's Last Stand Characters tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Day of Fear

Luneth decided to leave the girl alone. Then the next day came quickly. Luneth saw the girl and Rikku in her class that has Golbez as the Teacher.

Golbez says "New students, Welcome to Playing with the elements. I will be your teacher. The name you shall call me is Mr. Golbez."

Rikku had raised her hand and Golbez called on her.

Rikku says "Mr. Golbez, Will one of us new students have to start the battles today?"

Golbez says "I think that's a wise idea, Rikku. How about the girl sitting next to you start us off?"

The Girl says "Alright, I'll go first."

Golbez says "Since this is your class, you pick the arena."

She picks Dream's End to do the first battle for the class.

Golbez says "Interesting choice, come with me."

Golbez and the girl enter the arena and then we see the girl starts with guns.

The Girl says "I am Yuna. I am Tidus' Former girlfriend."

Golbez says "You say former as if he is dead."

Yuna says "He is and only a Aeon that is no longer in my world can revive."

Golbez says "So that's where he is."

Luneth says "So that's why I recognized her. She was in Tidus' Party of Sin Fighters."

Golbez says "Well, let's see... Guns need to refueled in battle so you got to find special bullets of different element to hit me with. I sense this is only your first form of attacking."

Yuna says "You sense right but I settle with Guns for starting class purposes."

The announcer tells the combatants to begin battling. All Yuna has to do is find the special bullets he speaks of and hit him with one.

Golbez charges at Yuna and Yuna fires a shot at him. Yuna then jumps over to the stands and looks around them. Suddenly Golbez tries to strike her with Genesis Rock. She dodges the attack and runs into the special bullets during the dodge. He senses that she has found the special bullets. Suddenly she appears behind him and fires the fire bullet at him. This wins the battle for her.

Golbez says "You won this battle. You're pretty good but now it is time for class to end."

They go back to the classroom and Golbez excuses the class to their next one.

After she and Yuna get out of the classroom, Rikku says "Yuna, you were great in there."

Yuna thanks Rikku for the compliment. Suddenly Luneth walks over to them.

Yuna says "Luneth? What would you want?"

Luneth says "Do you happen to know which Aeon we need to revive Tidus?"

Yuna says "Yeah I do. Why do you want to know?"

Luneth says "During the weekend, the warriors of cosmos and any other allies of yours can come with us to find this Aeon's temple in this World."

Yuna says "Why would you do that?"

Luneth says "The Warriors of Cosmos will be one short if we didn't have Tidus and he's also our friend."

Rikku says "Yuna, we should help them out plus you get your boyfriend, Tidus, Back."

Yuna says "I detect you also have a way to get there if we agree?"

Luneth says "Leave that to the teacher and Tidus' Dad, Jecht. He is really wanting to spend time with his son. Also we have father's day coming up for this world."

Yuna says "Yeah, Father's Day would be a good time for Jecht to see Tidus again so that he can get a gift from him."

Rikku says "Yeah, wait... It's not father's day this weekend. It's Tidus' Birthday."

Luneth says "Caught me there, Jecht has a present for Tidus for all the birthdays he missed."

Yuna says "Well then, if you can get Jecht to bring the Sin Fighters, we agree."

Luneth says "I am seeing Jecht next class. I'll ask him then."

In the area of Suneth's section of the University, The Crimson Squad come to speak to Suneth.

Baralai says "You messaged us, Suneth, so what do you want?"

Suneth says "I want you during the weekend to follow the Sin Fighters and Cosmos Warriors and distract them for as long as you can. I want to know some information that only they know."

Gippal says "Are we going to get paid for this service for you?"

Suneth says "Yes, you are. Distract them for a good enough time and I will give you a decent amount of Gil."

Nooj says "We are going to do it."

As the Crimson Squad leave, Gippal thinks "Why must I fight against you, Rikku? I must change my faction for new results of battle."

Nooj says "Good thing I know that Jecht really wants to go get Tidus to give him a special birthday present."

Gippal says "Really? We better get our airship ready then."

Baralai says "Yes, that's a good idea. Crimson Soldiers, get the airship ready but keep the secrecy of the airship."

Gippal walks over to a different area. He smashes his hand on the wall to enter his secret room. In the room, he starts to kick the furniture and destroy stuff. He has a new Gun Blade for a weapon. Suddenly a person teleports into the room and it happens to be Chaos.

Gippal says "Chaos, what do you want?"

Chaos says "You want your own faction. Well then, use this device to show some crimson soldiers a new plan to get free from Baralai. I think I got a idea for the name of your faction: Azure Squad. This is to be the opposite of the Crimson Squad."

Gippal says "Why are you helping me?"

Chaos says "Let's say that I want Jecht to be part of this squad as well."

Gippal says "You also want the azure squad to side with Chaos Warriors, right?"

Chaos says "Yes but as a way to make a treaty between the Cosmos Warriors and Chaos Warriors. I wish to join the university as the cop of it."

Gippal says "You really are something, you know that? You have changed from liking Cosmos to hating her and now back to liking her. Do you really realize that you shall be a good god then."

Chaos says "Yes, I do. I think it does not matter since other beings have chosen to side with the evil. In fact, Seymour has come back as a evil god called Seymour Parasite."

Gippal says "Seymour, eh? I remember what Rikku said about Seymour. I hate to see him as an evil god. I'll help you out in defeating him."

Chaos says "I will have Garbanth get the Crimson Squad when the time comes."

Gippal says "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Chaos says "It's no big deal anymore."

After Jecht's Class, Luneth runs to find Yuna and Rikku.

Yuna says "What did Jecht say about taking us to the temple?"

Luneth says "He said he will because he must get his son back."

"Thanks for helping us get your and our friend back, Luneth" Yuna says.

Luneth says "No problem, Yuna."

Then Luneth runs away from the scene to tell the Cosmos Warriors that they will be going a temple on the weekend to get Tidus back with Yuna's help.

"Tidus, Don't worry," Yuna thinks "All of your friends are coming for you. We will be back together again."

TBC...


	6. Anima Boss

Here we go with Chapter 6: Anima Boss. This fight has us fight in a temple in the land of Dissidia. We find ourselves heading toward that temple through Jecht's Airship, following us the Crimson Squad and Gippal, who is unknown what he is going to do. You might want to hold on for your life at the attacks in this chapter. The background song is Normal battle from Final Fantasy 10. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Anima Boss

The gang are on the way to Anima's Temple in the Land of Dissidia. Unknowing to them, the Crimson Squad follow them to the temple in order to defeat them.

Yuna thinks "We're coming for you, Tidus."

Jecht asks Yuna "What has become of you and my son, Yuna?"

Yuna says "Why do you care?"

Jecht answers "I care because he is my son. I may be a Chaos Warrior but it's because I am forced to be one. At one time, I was a Cosmos warrior. I wish to redeem myself and that is why I helping you get my son back."

Yuna says "Well then, to answer your question... Tidus and I are married and when he disappeared into this world, I could not face the fact that he was gone. I love him and he loves me. That fact helped My Father's and Your Dream to come true."

Jecht says "I see. The thing is, my dream is completely true yet."

Yuna questions this comment and Jecht tells her that they learn in time.

Rikku says "So you're a thief, Zidane?"

Zidane says "Yeah I am the most powerful thief in my world, too. I also am a top quality hunter."

Jecht yells to the back "Zidane! Since you're a top quality hunter, maybe you should enter the Festival of the Hunt that coming up."

Zidane says "There's one coming up? You know I'll be there!"

Squall says "You better be your greatest because I heard Freya is entering."

Zidane says "Ha, I beat her in the Festival of the Hunt in my world."

Luneth chuckles at the coincidence of talking about this.

Cloud says "What is so funny, Luneth?"

Luneth says "Oh nothing. I am just that thinking about The Mysterious Oblivion Knight that is entering the Festival of the Hunt."

Zidane says "Luneth, I can't be beat."

Squall says "I am entering, too. It's something to get some stream blown off."

Luneth says "the Survivors of the monsters get to hunt each other until one is left... Or at least that is what I heard."

Bartz says "Zidane, Squall, The Oblivion Knight and Freya up against each other. That is something I got to see."

Jecht yells to them "We have arrived! I'll wait here. Bring my son back safe."

Suddenly the back of the airship gets rammed.

The group looks back to see the Crimson Squad's Airship. The Crimson Squad with their many soldiers run into the temple. That is everyone but Gippal.

Rikku says "The Crimson Squad! They must be here to stop us from getting our friend back."

Luneth says "We better go in after them to stop them from getting rid of Anima."

Yuna says "Good plan. Let's go, everyone."

Everyone but Jecht run in after The Crimson Squad. Once all of them are in the airship of Jecht's gets a visitor.

Jecht says "What do you want, Gippal?"

Gippal says "The Signal Destroyer from your ship is to be in my possession now. Chaos orders it to defeat the Crimson Squad and orders you to help me beat them. You are going to help me beat Anima to get the summon ready."

Chaos appears on the front of the Wind Shield and shakes his head to show Jecht that the orders are true. Jecht gives Gippal the Signal Destroyer.

Gippal says "Thank you, Jecht. Now we just need you to sneak in past your cosmos passengers."

Jecht says "I know of my way around temples since I am a Aeon as well."

They separate once they enter the temple. Back with The Sin Fighters and The Cosmos Warriors, the group have been fighting the Crimson squad soldiers for a long time and they see another door. They enter it and find Baralai and Nooj waiting for them. Gippal runs in and apologizes for taking so long.

Nooj says "It's no problem. So which of you guys wish to fight us? We wouldn't fight Yuna, through."

Rikku says "I take Gippal."

Paine says "I go after Nooj."

Wakka says "And I will take Baralai. This is really messed up through. Why do they work for evil?"

Baralai says "Let me answer that question for you. We work for whoever pays the most. In this case, Suneth pays the most."

The three Sin Fighters fight the three Generals of the Crimson squad. Everyone runs over to the shrine of the temple and this reveals that a sin creature is coming to destroy the Aeon.

Luneth says "I will handle the sin creature. You go after The Aeon."

Warrior of Light says "Okay Luneth. If you insist."

They get down to Anima and are prepared.

Anima says "I am sorry but I will not fight Yuna without a new squad helping you out."

The three generals of the Crimson squad suddenly whack their opponents into the Aeon's Boss Room.

Gippal says "let me wipe them out, Nooj. I got a special weapon to do so."

Nooj says "Alright then, go for it."

Gippal says "Surround them please, Soldiers."

The soldiers surround the sin fighters and warriors of light.

Rikku says "Gippal please, don't do it."

Gippal says "Sorry Rikku, it can't be helped. Conversion Power Core!"

Warrior of light says "What?"

Gippal and the soldiers surrounding our heroes turn blue.

GIppal says "Attack Baralai and Nooj."

The soldiers say "Yes sir!"

Nooj says "What the heck?"

Gippal says "This is the rise of the Azure Squad."

Suddenly Jecht flies in.

"Hey Anima," Jecht says "What if Gippal, Light and I battle you to get Miss Yuna your summon?"

Anima says "That would be accepted."

Warrior of Light AKA Light says "Gippal asked you to come in and help him do it, didn't he?"

Chaos's spirit appears and says "By my orders, he did."

Light says "Chaos? You ordered it?"

Chaos's Spirit says "I also gave Gippal the Conversion Power Core."

Chaos's spirit then vanishes.

Light, Gippal, and Jecht battle Anima and win.

Anima says "You may have my summon capability, Yuna."

Suddenly the Sin creature comes in and attacks.

Anima says "A Sin Creature!"

Suddenly The Oblivion Knight runs into the room.

The Oblivion Knight says "Take this! Light!" A ball of Light is dropped on the sin creature, hurting it a lot." The Oblivion Knight continues "Darkness!" A ball of darkness is dropped on the sin creature, hurting it again for a lot . The Oblivion Knight says "Surrender to Oblivion!" The Oblivion attacks creates a giant sphere of dark and lights squares around the sin creature, destroying it.

Anima says "You are the Oblivion Knight! You also get my power, too."

The Oblivion Knight says "If I get it, so does Luneth."

Everyone except Anima says "Huh?"

Anima says "Alright then."

Anima gives the three of them his power. The Oblivion knight leaves and Luneth enters the room.

Anima says "I will revive Tidus now."

Tidus is revived.

Terra runs over to Luneth and says "Luneth, you can summon?"

Luneth says "Yeah I learned the Summoner class."

Zidane says "Ah, great. Now The Oblivion Knight has Anima for the festival of the hunt."

Baralai and Nooj say "Crimson squad members, retreat!"

The crimson squad retreats back to their airship and leave.

Rikku says "Gippal so you were on our side this whole time?" She runs over to Gippal and hugs him. "Thanks for helping us."

Gippal says "No problem, Rikku."

Jecht says "Let's all get back to the airship to get back to the school."

They get back to the airship and fly back to the school.

TBC...


	7. Gippal's Reason

Alright, time for the Next chapter of Dissidia School. This is a GippalXRikku Song-fiction chapter. The reason behind why Gippal betrayed the Crimson Squad is what Rikku finds out here. I think she's going to love the answer. All final Fantasy characters Square-Enix. Also yes, Rikku and Gippal are at the beach on campus. Song in fiction is The reason by Hoobastank. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Gippal's Reason

Gippal wakes onto the beach that is on campus in his bathing suit. Suddenly he sees who he is waiting for. That person is Rikku. She walks onto the beach in a beautiful orange bikini.

Rikku says "So Gippal, why did you want to talk on the beach?"

Gippal tells her to follow him. She does until they get to a radio. Gippal puts on the song The Reason by Hoobastank.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Gippal says "I wanted to talk about the reason I betrayed the Crimson Squad."

Rikku says "Really? What is that reason?" __

I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

Gippal says "I betrayed the crimson to be with You. I am changing who I used to be."

Rikku says "Why did you do that?" __

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's I need you to hear

Gippal says "Because I am sorry that I hurt you. I truly am."

Rikku says "Why are you sorry now and not before?" __

I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you [4x]

Gippal says "I am sorry now because I realized that I am in love with you."

Rikku says "Gippal!" she runs over and hugs him.  
_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just wnat you to know_

Rikku says "I am not a perfect person either. I never meant to hurt you either. I love you too."

Gippal Hugs back and says "Rikku." __

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you   
_  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Their Faces close into each other and kiss.

Yuna says "Finally they get together."

Tidus says "Yeah I know that to be true."

TBC...


	8. Elizabeth VS Garland

Competitors: Elizabeth VS Garland

Music: Blinded by Light From Final Fantasy XIII

Arena: Old Chaos Shrine

Garland says "Alright today we are going to have a student fight me that isn't listed in the profiles yet. Her name is Elizabeth. She is Light's White Mage in his party. Just approach my stadium now, Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth walks onto the stadium.

Garland says "Pick the Arena you wish to face me in."

Elizabeth says right away "Old Chaos Shrine."

Garland says "I think you picked a good one."

Eizabeth walks onto the stadium and gets to her starting point.

Garland lands in and says "I will knock you down!"

Elizabeth says "I don't think you will, Garland."

Elizabeth charges at Garland and Garland casts Tornado. Elizabeth dodges and casts Holy Strike. Garland gets hit and then Elizabeth casts Lightning. This also hits garland. Garland casts Flare but Elizabeth dodges. An Ex-core appears and the two competitors race towards it. Elizabeth is the one to grab. She enters Ex-mode, which is called White Wizard. She then casts holy. Garland gets hit by the Holy and, at that exact moment of the hit, Elizabeth casts Flare which garland gets hit by. She then casts Ultima onto Garland and this triggers her ex-burst.

Elizabeth says "By the Radiant Light!" She casts 3 different spells and says "Light Shine" Then she casts the Ultimate spell for her perfect called Double Ultima. Ultima is cast twice with this spell and this finishes.

Garland says "You are pretty impressive, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth says "Oh, it's over. That was fun."

Light shakes his head and says "Of course she had fun fighting in Dissidia style.

Luneth says "Hey Light, do you truly know that girl?"

"Yeah," Light says "She was the white mage in my party."

:"I think she seems to think battling as a fun thing," Yuna says.

"Yeah, but..." Light says "She complains when she has to heal a lot."

Yuna says "Really?"

"She likes to attack more than heal," Light says.

Luneth says "Then why didn't she just be a black mage?"

"Her father..." Light says "Forced her to be a white mage so that the group could have one and not have two black mages."

"What do you mean by not have 2 black mages? Who would be the other one?" Luneth says

"Our world can only have one warrior of light for each class and the class range is limited. Only after Upgrading to white wizard, was she truly happy with healing," Light says "The other one is my party's black mage, Black-Neon."

Elizabeth says "I will eventually have to work in teams and that's when I will have to heal."

Another girl comes into the classroom saying that she's looking for someone.

Luneth says "Oh no, not her."

"Huh?" Elizabeth says "You know that girl, Luneth?"

Luneth says nervously "Yes. Light, could you ask Garland privately to say I am not here to her."

Light says "Okay."

Light walks over to Garland and tells him Luneth's Message. Garland agrees to say what Luneth wants if Luneth challenges Kain Highwind in the arena. Luneth hears this and Light looks at him, Luneth shakes his head up and down to say he'll do it. Light goes and sits down.

Garland says "Excuse me young girl, but the boy you are searching for isn't here today."

The Girl says "Argh then where is he?"

Garland says "If you would please leave so I can dismiss my class."

The Girl leaves and starts searching for Luneth in another spot.

Garland says "Alright Class Dismissed."

Garland walks over to Luneth and says "Go sign your name up on the challenger side and sign Kain Highwind up on the other competitor's side."

TBC...


	9. Luneth VS Kain

Alright folks so now it's time for the Luneth VS Kain battle. Also this is going to work like a storyline battle in Dissidia 012. That means there is going to be a conversation before hand and then the opponent (Kain) saying something, and then The player (Luneth) Saying something.

Background song is The Final Battle From Final Fantasy IV DS.

All Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix.

* * *

Chapter 9: Luneth VS Kain

A big crowd enters the big arena. A big battle is taking place in the arena today. The classes have been delayed just for this event. They do this every time the big arena gets a special event because they always have Storyline Battles. The girl looking for Luneth is in the stands. Also above the stands is a big box where people liked to the event are sent to. The entire school are required to watch this.

The Girl says "Argh, the nerve of someone challenging someone else when I am still looking for Luneth."

Light says "I would be quiet. The announcer is coming on soon."

The Announcer says "Today we have an arena battle starring 2 of the Dissidia 012 characters."

The Girl says "Argh."

Terra says "What's your name and how do you know Luneth?"

The Girl says "My name is Refia and I know Luneth because I'm from his world. Luneth used to love me."

Terra says "Well now Luneth loves me."

Refia says "What? Prove it!"

Light says "Shhh..."

The Announcer says "Our first competitor and the challenger is Luneth from the 3rd world."

Refia says "Luneth is one of the competitor?"

The Announcer says "And his Opponent is Kain Highwind."

Cecil yells "Kain?"

The announcer says "Alright Luneth, decide everything for the storyline battle."

Luneth gets a screen in front of him and he writes down Cecil for his assist and the arena being Lunar Subterrane. Then he passes the Screen.

Luneth says "You decide the background music and your assist, Kain."

Kain decides The Final Battle from Final Fantasy IV DS as the background song and chooses Cloud of Darkness as his assist. He passes the screen back to Luneth and Luneth writes down the special people for the box as Terra and Refia. He then makes the screen disappear.

The Announcer says "Terra and Refia, please report to the special box."

Terra and Refia air dash to the box and sit down.

The arena appears and Luneth starts running in it.

Luneth says "I must get out of this arena and to Terra."

Kain appears on top of a rock and then jumps down.

Kain says "So you like the Esper Princess?"

Luneth says "Of course I am in love with her. She is my girlfriend after all.'

Terra says "Is that proof enough for you?"

Refia says "Yeah, it is."

Kain says "Hmm... Would you like to become a prince? All it requires is the full usage of your crystal and prince like manners. I can teach you the manners."

Luneth says "You would do that for me?"

Kain says "Yes if you can win against me. This is for very real by the way."

Luneth jumps into his stance.

Kain jumps in and says "Let's see if you can win."

Luneth says "Don't worry, I will win."

Kain charges at Luneth and says "Know my strength!"

Luneth dodges the Dragon's Fang and says "This is going to hurt." That makes trine launch at Kain and hit him. Luneth then says "Did I get him?

Kefka in the audience says "My trine attack!"

Luneth then dodges Kain's physical strike and says "Time to part... Farewell!" Kain gets hit by the Genesis Rock.

Golbez says "That's my Genesis Rock."

Luneth then dodged another Physical Strike from Kain and says "Fly... Not There!"

Sephiroth says "My Godspeed attack!"

Kain gets hit and then Luneth says "Just Go Away!"

Kuja says "My Ultima is being done by him!"

Kain gets hit and Luneth then says "Come on! Come On! Come On! One More!" This hits Kain Hard!

Jecht says "My Jecht Blade is being done by him."

Kain says "Flight!"

The problem with the jump maneuver is starts when Luneth says "Time!" In the middle of Time crush, he says "On your Knees!" This hits Kain.

Ultimecia says "This is my time crush and Knight's spear."

Luneth then says "Death Approaches." This also hits Kain.

Exdeath says "My Delta Attack was done on Kain."

Luneth then says "Run amok." This Sends a flare like the Emperor does and then Luneth says "Here I come!" He charged behind with with Garland's Dash and then says "To Ash!" Blaze catches Kain off guard, making it hit him, and then the Flare hits Kain."

The Emperor says "My Flare is being used by a 17-year-old."

Garland says "Same goes for my charge and Blaze."

Kain says "Lance of the Covenant." This one attack hits Luneth but Kain is at Low Health.

Luneth says "Flee if you can!" This blasts Kain with A particle beam, finishing him off.

Out of battle, Kain says "You know how to use a lot of the villains moves."

Luneth says "Yes I know and that's because I have been training in all of 14 worlds."

Kain says "Hmm... Then I will train you in prince like behavior."

The Announcer says "And that's it for the battle. It seems the assists were not used but that didn't matter in Luneth's Favor."

Terra says "Go, Luneth!"

Refia says "Yeah go, Luneth."

TBC...


	10. The First Feral Chaos Manikin

Welcome Back to Dissidia School. The First Feral Chaos Manikin is going to appear in this chapter. It's under the Control of Suneth. It will be fighting Tifa with the assist of Kain.

Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix.

Background Song is Hero by Nickelback.

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Feral Chaos Manikin

Kain drops to the ground at the sight of the monstrosity in front of him. He sees right in front of him, a Feral Chaos Manikin. It is the most powerful of all the manikins and now one is under the control of Suneth.

The Feral Chaos Manikin roars at something.

Kain looks that way and says "Tifa?"

Tifa was standing there in her hands was a potion. She ran all the way to Kain and poured the Potion on him just like in Dissidia 012.

Kain says "Tifa, you can't beat this thing alone."

Tifa says "Then lets work together to beat it. Be my assist, Kain."

The Feral Chaos Manikin Roars at the challenge.

Suneth says "Now, now. You need an assist too. I'll do it."

Kain says "Alright then, let's beat this manikin."

The battle starts with an arena appearing. The arena that appeared is Sky Fortress Bahamut.

Tifa says "Hmm, Vaan's and Garbanth's Home arena."

Kain says "Yes it seems so."

Suneth says "Time to destroy them, my Feral Chaos."

Feral Chaos Roars.

Tifa says "Not on your lifetime pal."

Tifa charges at the Feral Chaos and says "Take off." This dolphin blow hits the Feral Chaos Manikin.

Feral chaos attacks Tifa back but Tifa dodges.

Tifa says "Here goes! Knockout!" Tifa sends a Meteor Feral Chaos' way.

Tifa then calls Kain and Kain says "Leave it to me."

Hitting Feral Chaos his lance is what Kain Does.

Tifa then says "Take that!" She Does water kick bravery attack and then does the Bravery to HP attack Somersault.

Feral Chaos attack Tifa again and Tifa gets hit.

Tifa then says "Take This!" Tifa sent a burning arrow at Feral chaos, hitting it yet again.

Feral Chaos attacks Tifa again this time with his spin move and Tifa gets hit 5 times.

Tifa says "Time to get Serious." She goes into Ex-mode.

Tifa says "Now!" She sends Meteodrive at Feral Chaos and then says "Are you ready?"

She charges her power and says "My thoughts empower me."

She then charges at Feral Chaos and says "Breaking my limits!"

She then says "Feels like you're flying, doesn't it?"

This ends Feral Chaos.

Kain and Tifa breath heavily at all of that combat. Suneth growls.

Suneth says "Argh, why didn't it call me in? No matter there is plenty more where that one came from."

Kain walks over to him and grabs him.

"What do you," Kain asks "by that?"

"Oh the land of Dissidia is filled with Manikin Portals. You just can't get anywhere but the school because none of the 12 gates are open," Suneth answers, nervously.

"Hmm... This is bad," Kain says.

Tifa says "No kidding we got to get those gates open."

Suneth says, nervously, "Go luck with that. Now let me go, please."

Kain lets him go and he flees.

Kain says "the school could use some off campus fun."

Tifa says "Should we tell Principal cosmos?"

Kain says "Yes we should."

They run to Cosmos and tell her. She says that she already knows and needs them to tell that to the Cosmos and Chaos Warriors of the last war.

TBC...


	11. Interview 1:  Luneth

Bartz says "Bartz here with a interruption from Dissidia School with Interviews of the characters."

Luneth says "Who are you talking to?"

Bartz says "The Readers of course. Okay Luneth, your interview is first."

Luneth says "Alright."

Bartz says "First what is your theme?"

Luneth says "For Dissidia School, It's 'The Pretender' by Foo Fighters."

Bartz says "Cool, nice song."

Luneth says "If you listen now, it's playing."

Bartz says "I know. Second, What world are you from?"

Luneth says "Third World, Light side."

Bartz says "Interesting. The Oblivion Knight always Appears after you vanish. What's that about?"

Luneth says "Since you won't remember this, I can tell you that I am the Oblivion Knight so we both can't be here."

Bartz says "Hmm now that I think about it, that makes sense. So does your crystal link to one of main gates."

Luneth says "Yes, it links to the gate marked III-Cosmos."

Bartz says "So in Dissidia school, Terra is your girlfriend. Who do you think Refia should end up with?"

Luneth says "I think I would like Arc and her together."

Bartz says "Okay. Answer this question, Who is Arc?"

Luneth says "He is one my fellow knights of light in the third world and my best friend."

Bartz says "So it's Refia can't have you but your best friend, huh?"

"What?" Luneth says. He then sighs and says "Yes."

"Should have known he would have done to me if I said that," Luneth thinks.

Bartz says "What is your favorite move of the other characters to use?"

"Oh," Luneth says "That's Kefka's Trine."

Bartz says "What, That one?"

Luneth says "Yep."

Bartz says "That's all the interview questions I have for you now. So this interview is over."


	12. Interview 2: Suneth

Bartz says "Bartz here once again. We are continuing our interviews by going to the villain side of the school to speak to Suneth."

Suneth says "Hello there, Bartz. I am in off period so is it time for my interview?"

Bartz thinks "Didn't expect him to come to me."

"Well?" Suneth says.

Bartz says "Actually yes it is. So let's get started."

"Okay," Suneth says unamused.

Bartz thinks "talk about a hard person to interview."

Bartz says "Alright first what is your theme song for Dissidia School?"

Suneth chuckles and says "This is the final battle ff3 from Final Fantasy Dissidia is my theme."

Bartz says "interesting and it's playing. What world are you from?"

Suneth says "Third world, dark side."

Bartz says "Of course. So you are Luneth's pure opposite?"

Suneth says "Yes, so everything he loves I hate and everything he hates I love."

Bartz says "Would you do a intro for The readers?"

Suneth says "Sure. 'Hmm... You leap before you think Interesting.' That would be my intro to you, Bartz."

Bartz says "That's scares me so you are pure opposite."

Suneth says "what's the next question?"

Bartz says "Uh if you were to have a love, would it be Terra's pure opposite or Refia's Pure opposite?"

Suneth says "Neither I want Lightning's Pure Opposite."

Bartz says "Uh, that scares me even more."

Suneth says "Me and Lightning's Pure opposite, you mean?"

Bartz says "Yes. That's all the interview questions I have for you now. So this interview is over."


	13. Interview 3:  Terra

Bartz says "Alright I am back from Villain side of the school. Now I am looking to interview Terra."

Terra says "I am right here and ready to be interviewed."

Bartz says "Luneth told you about this, didn't he?"

Terra says "Yeah, I am his girlfriend after all."

Bartz says "Okay, lets start the interview."

Terra says "Yay."

Bartz says "Aright so Terra, what's your theme?"

Terra says "My theme is First Love by Hikaru Utada."

Bartz says "Ah, is it because of Luneth?"

Terra says "Yeah, that and The author didn't want to use Presea's theme from Tales of Symphonia."

Bartz says "Ah, how do you know that?"

Terra says "Better question, how do we know our themes?"

Bartz says "Good question. Well your theme is playing so next question. What world are you from?"

Terra says "The Sixth world."

Bartz says "alright so do you have a gate in the main gates?"

Terra says "Yes, Mine is marked VI-Cosmos."

Zidane walks in and says "hey what are you doing?"

Bartz says "Doing the Interviews for the author."

Zidane says "When is mine scheduled?"

David The Writer says "You're number 10, Zidane."

"What, number 10?" Zidane says.

Zidane says "Can I help Bartz out?"

David The Writer says "You will be starting next interview."

Zidane sighs and says "Alright." Zidane leaves.

Terra says "Talk about breaking the fourth wall there."

Bartz says "No Kidding."

David the Writer yells "Just continue the interview!"

Bartz says "Alright Alright, so who of your party do you have a crush on?"

Terra says "As in my game's party? No one at all but I do like Locke and Celes together."

Bartz thinks "Just like the author."

Bartz says "That's all the interview questions I have for you now. So this interview is over."


	14. Interview 4: Golbez

Bartz says "Alright, today we are going to interview Golbez."

Zidane says "Yeah with me included?"

David the Writer says "by the way Zidane, you're now number 11."

Zidane says "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

Bartz says "No more breaking the fourth wall please."

Zidane and David the writer say "Alright for now."

Golbez says "Hello what are you guys doing here?"

Bartz says "It's time for your interview."

Golbez says "Alright then."

Zidane says "First what's your theme for Dissidia School?"

Golbez says "My theme is Golbez, Clad in Dark from Final Fantasy IV DS."

Bartz says "It's playing now."

Zidane says "Second what world do you come from?"

Golbez says "The Blue Planet or 4th world."

Bartz says "Interesting."

Zidane says "Do you have a gate in this world?"

Golbez says "Yes mine is marked 1V-Chaos."

Zidane says "Good to know."

Bartz says "Besides Fu-So-Ya, do you have any other party members?"

Golbez says "I have Kain's soon-to-be girlfriend Nina."

Zidane says "So Nina is a lunarian?"

Golbez says "Yes she is."

Kain walks in and says "Don't talk about me behind my back."

Golbez says "Sorry Kain."

Kain jumps away to leave.

Zidane says "Isn't he suppose to be in class and what about us two?"

Bartz says "Oh Zidane, we are in class. We're the school newspaper."

Golbez says "Can we continue my interview?"

Bartz says "Oh right, sorry."

Zidane says "So what else do we have to ask him?"

Bartz says "Hmm... I think that's it really."

Golbez says "Then I will be going."

Zidane says "That's it for today's interview see ya later."


	15. Festival Of the Hunt

Already then, it's finally time for the Festival of the Hunt in the Dissidia School Story. This one takes place in the school storyline battle arena.

Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix.

Background Song is Festival Of the Hunt from Final Fantasy IX. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Festival of the Hunt

The Announcer says "Welcome all to this dimension's Festival of the Hunt. This festival is sponsored by the Dissidia school and it's participants are students in the school. The most mysterious one of them all is the Oblivion Knight."

Zidane says "The Oblivion Knight is here?"

Squall says "Seems Onion Knight was right about him being here."

Freya says "I am going to have a good time kicking these monsters' butts."

The Announcer says "Alright for today's hunt we will be hunting mannequins."

Oblivion Knight says "Interesting."

The Announcer says "And here is our referee, Garbanth!"

Garbanth says "The rules are simple. One, You hunt the mannequins until you die. Two, No healing or reviving yourself. three, No summoning summon spirits unless you are a Summoner. Four after all mannequins are dead, you hunt each other. Those are the rules. Finally the prize is: The winner will get to take a party of his choice on the most powerful hunt in this world."

Zidane and Squall say "That's enjoyable."

Freya says "It really is."

Oblivion Knight says "Like anyone stands a chance against me."

Garbanth says "Begin!"

The Hunters start heading out and the ones we focus on are Squall, Zidane, Freya, and Oblivion Knight.

The Announcer says "Alright now, let's check on Zidane."

Zidane says "I'm right here!" He dodge the current mannequin that he is fighting by going upward and then says "You're not getting away!" He destroyed the Mannequin with Grand Lethal.

The Announcer says "He is doing great but what can you expect from a cosmos warrior. Now let's check on Squall."

Squall says "This is... The End!" He is destroying mannequins with Revolver Drive.

The Announcer says "Well another cosmos warrior is doing great. So let's check on the non-cosmos-warrior, Freya!"

Freya says "Know My Strength!" He's doing Dragon's Fang on the Mannequins.

The Announcer says "Wow, He's doing well too. Now let's check on the mysterious Oblivion Knight."

The Oblivion Knight dodges an attack and then says "You're Gone!" He hits the Mannequin with Squall's Aerial Circle. Then he heads toward another mannequin and says "Stars, Rain Down!" He Does Cloud's Meteorain on The Mannequin and then rushes to top of the Battle Field. At the Top, he says "Just Go Away!" He Does Kuja's Ultima on the whole battlefield destroying loads of mannequins.

The Announcer says "Holy Guacamole! That's amazing!"

After 3 more rounds of looking at everyone, it gets down to 4 hunters and they are Zidane, Squall, Freya, and Oblivion Knight.

The Announcer says "Start hunting each other."

Squall hunts down Zidane while Freya hunts down Oblivion Knight.

Squall just frowns continuously.

Zidane says "If you have something to say, Spit it out!"

Squall says "I challenge you, Zidane."

Zidane says "I accept, Squall."

Freya says "I challenge you, Oblivion Knight!"

Oblivion Knight says "You don't have to shout and I accept, Freya."

Freya starts by saying "Flight!"

Oblivion Knight Dodges and says "Come on, come on, come on, come on! One More!" He hits Freya with Jecht's Jecht Blade.

With Squall and Zidane, Squall says "How Do you Like This?" He sends Blasting Zone at Zidane.

Zidane says "Too Slow!" He dodged it to the left and then says "You're Not getting away!" He hits Squall with Grand Lethal.

Back with Freya and Oblivion Knight, Freya says "Know My Strength!" He sends Dragon Fang at Oblivion Knight.

Oblvion Knight Dodges and says "Lance of the Covenant!" He hits Freya with Gungnir and Freya falls. Oblivion Knight teleports to the top of the battlefield and Watches Zidane and Squall battle.

Speaking of them, Zidane says "Time to get Serious! I Gotcha Now!" He went into Ex-Mode and then unleashed Meo Twister and then he says "It's not over yet." He starts his ex-burst and charges it up one by one and then says "And for the final touch, Fly Awayyyyy!" He finishes his ex-burst and Squall falls. Zidane then speeds up to the top of the battlefield. Zidane says "Time for us to battle!"

Oblivion Knight says "First things first. Arena Change, Oblivion Arena."

Oblivion Knight sends the two of them into the III-Cosmos Door and at the Oblivion Kingdom's Arena. He has the people send a video feed of the fight back to The School.

Zidane says "You can just take us here."

Oblivions Knight says "Well, duh. I am one of the oblivion people. That's what it takes to be an Oblivion Knight. I am looking for non-Oblivion People to go with me to save this world. I thought that I could use some people from the school festivals. So I started that tradition in the school."

Zidane says "You started the Festival Tradition in this world? Wait, this is only one of them."

Oblivion Knight says "My true identity tells me that you are a strong thief and have a crystal."

Zidane says "That's true. Wisdom and quibbling are two different things."

Oblivion Knight thinks "So he's the loser in this." After that, he then says "Let's fight! Rain! Dodge This!" He does Luneth's Sword Shower on Zidane.

Zidane gets hit but he then says "Burn it up!" He sends Tidal flame at Oblivion Knight.

Oblivion Knight dodges and says "You're Gone!" He Sends Aerial Circle at Zidane and Zidane gets hit.

Zidane says "I Gotcha Now!" He send Meo Twister at Oblivion Knight.

Oblivion Knight dodges upward while saying "I'm right here!" He then Rushes toward Zidane and says "You're Not Getting Away!" He hits Zidane with Zidane's own Grand Lethal. This knocks out Zidane and teleports them back.

The Announcer says "The Winner is Oblivion Knight!"

Suneth laughs and says "That is powerful."

Oblivion Knight says "The Prize shall go to me. The Ultimate hunt is one thing I want but I want everyone of the Cosmos Warrior's Parties and the Cosmos Warriors except Luneth themselves."

Arc says "Why not Luneth?"

Oblivion Knight says "He and I can't be in the same place at once."

Refia says "Alright then. Everyone will gather up after the festival week is over."

Oblivion Knight says "About that, the next festival requires the ultimate hunt to be defeated for it to happen because it has the supplies for it."

Refia says "So we have to gather everyone up for the Ultimate Hunt of this world which we will do tomorrow?"

Oblivion Knight says "The Next festival is a nightly festival so we can do it tonight and be excused from classes the next day because we went on the ultimate hunt. We just need you to take a lot of Remedies with us to wake ourselves up."

Light says "Alright then, Let's gather everyone up."

TBC...


	16. The Night of the Ultimate Hunt

Now it's time for the next chapter of Dissidia School. It's called The Night of The Ultimate Hunt. The Dissidia 012 Cosmos Warriors except Luneth, or so it seems, have teamed up with the Oblivion Knight to go on the Ultimate Hunt.

Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix.

Background Song is Better Than Me by Hinder. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Night of the Ultimate Hunt

The group of Cosmos warriors of the 12th war of Chaos VS Cosmos have come out at night with Antidotes in their bags. They approach the Oblivion Knight.

The Oblivion Knight says "I may remind you that we don't need Luneth because he and I are linked."

Terra thinks "I forgot that. Why are they linked anyway?"

Cloud says "So what is the ultimate hunt we are going after?"

The Oblivion Knight says "The Ultimate hunt is called Hunt of the Mannequin Portal. That is why I had a Chaos warrior come with us as well. Just need to wait for him."

Suddenly Golbez flies in with his own bag of antidotes.

Golbez says "I have come, Oblivion Knight."

Cecil says "Brother, it's great to see you will venturing with us."

Tidus says "Yeah, Let's get going."

Oblivion Knight says "I say we head toward the only open entrance to outside the school."

Lightning says "That means heading toward the arena portal?"

Kain says "Let's get this over with."

Tifa says "Alright then."

They head toward the arena and enter the portal.

Tainted Aura says "I won't allow them to discover my plans. Mannequins, stop them from reaching the portal."

Mannequin #1 says "Yes, sir."

Feral Chaos says "I am going to go with them as well."

Tainted Aura says "That's a good idea."

In the portal, the Cosmos Warriors, Golbez, and The Oblivion Knight walk through the land and look for the Mannequin Portal. Heading into one area, they run into mannequin swarm.

Mannequin #1 says "You won't destroy the Mannequin Portal."

Cloud says "Should have expected that the sin prophets would retaliate"

Oblivion Knight says "Who sent you?"

Mannequin #2 says "Tainted Aura did but not on Braska's orders."

Terra says "Braska?"

Oblivion Knight says "That's the name of The God of Sin."

Terra says "Oh. Wait, what's that?"

They look and see a man with a envelope.

Golbez says "I agreed to come to find that teenager. Why did the mannequins bring him down through?"

Phantasmal Harlequin #1 says "It's because he is from the school and we wanted to stop him from getting that envelope to it's receiver in the sixth world."

Golbez says "You mean you been wiping out our messengers who were sending invites to the school."

Phantasmal Harlequin #1 says "Yes, Why?"

Kain says "Because that means we got to get rid of you and pick up that envelope."

Phantasmal Harlequin #1 yells "You will do no such thing!" It Enters Ex-Mode that looks like a red version of Kefka's Ex-Mode.

Terra says "I handle these guys."

Oblivion Knight says "I will assist you."

Terra says "Alright."

Phantasmal Harlequin #1 charges at Terra and says "Don't mess with me!" The Mannequin unleashes Havoc Wing on Terra.

Terra Dodges and says "Malevolent Winds!" Using Tempest on the Mannequin and defeating it.

Phantasmal Harlequin #2 says "You won't win! What a rush!" This Mannequin uses a long charged Hyperdrive.

Terra gets hit but still uses Tempest on the mannequin defeating it.

False Stalwart #1 says "Here I Come!"

Terra looks at him and gets ready to dodge.

False Stalwart #1 says "Venerable strength!" It uses Thundaga on Terra and it hits terra.

The Oblivion Knight comes into play and says "Just Go Away!" Using Kuja's Ultima on the False Stalwart #1, which defeats the mannequin.

Mannequin #1 says "I know when to run!" He runs away from Terra and the Oblivion Knight.

Cloud says "Whoa, Kuja's Ultima used by the Oblivion Knight."

Lightning says "Hey, I got the envelope. It really is to the sixth world."

Cloud says "Look the portal to the sixth world is right there."

Kain says "I know that we just got to drop the envelope in the box and it will go to it's receiver."

Lightning Drops in the Envelope and the portal shows the recipient aka Paco the Teenager leader of the kids of Mobayus.

Oblivion Knight says "Hmm... Interesting."

The Feral Chaos comes in and says "That is the beings in our way. I'll deal with them."

Mannequin #1 says "I'm going back to the school."

Mannequin #1 runs toward the school.

Cloud says "That mannequin is allowed at the school?"

The Feral Chaos says "Yes, he is going to be a little experiment for Tainted Aura."

Oblivion Knight thinks "So he's planning on making a super powerful mannequin Experiment. Must have Luneth let Stario Know but got to get Terra to tell that Stario."

Terra says "What? A experiment for Tainted Aura?"

Feral Chaos says "Come on, who wants to take me on?"

Golbez says "I take you on to stop your raids on the envelope deliverers."

Cecil says "I'll help you out, brother."

The Battle begins. Feral Chaos charges at Golbez and says "Watch in awe! Pathetic pawn! Drown in your dreams!"

Golbez dodges and says "I'll Erase You!" He uses Cosmic Ray on Feral Chaos.

Feral Chaos gets hit and says "Watch in awe! Pathetic pawn! Drown in your dreams!"

Golbez dodges again and says "I'll Erase You!" He uses Cosmic Ray on Feral Chaos Again, this time dealing the last hit since the feral chaos was weak level.

Feral Chaos says "You shall not prevail, Braska shall rule over all."

Oblivion Knight says "Terra, I need you to tell Luneth about the Experiment Tainted Aura is doing so that Luneth can let Stario Know."

Terra says "Alright."

The Mannequin Portal they were hunting for appears under the Feral Chaos' Corpse and Oblivion Knight uses a spell to get rid of it.

Cloud says "Now then, let's go back."

Everyone heads back and Terra lets Luneth know. It also seems that Luneth was let go of classes and he needed to rest.

Terra says "Luneth, Are you going to let Stario know?"

Luneth says "I will let him know tonight. Now have a nice rest, my love."

Terra says "You too, Luneth My Love."

TBC...


	17. Festival of the Gods

Dissidia School continues yet again. This time, it is the night after the Ultimate Hunt. The next festival is up. It is the Festival of the Gods. Seymour takes offensively to the fact that Braska is not part of the festival booths. So Seymour attacks the Festival and enters Ex-Mode. The Oblivion Knight appears during the festival.

Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix. Tainted Aura's Last Stand Characters Me.

Background song is Fight With Seymour from Final Fantasy X. This will the first time that song appears but not the last.

* * *

Chapter 13: Festival of the Gods (Bold means new character)

The Gods are being worship at the festival the night after The Feral Chaos' Defeat.

"What is Tainted Aura planning to do with that Mannequin?" Luneth Thinks.

Luneth walks over to Stario and tells him of Tainted Aura's Plan for the experiment on a Mannequin. A Group of Mannequin Watchers are watching the mannequins trails, making sure none get in. Suddenly their attention turns to the Mannequin leader and Sin Prophet coming inside the festival.

The Mannequin Watcher Leader says "Sorry your kind isn't welcome here."

**The Sin Prophet** says "I'm going to the Sin Part of the School."

The Mannequins say "And we follow him here."

**The Sin Prophet** says "No, they did not." Then ** The Sin Prophet** thinks "I am sorry but this is my party to crash."

The Mannequins say "What?"

The Mannequin Watcher Leader says "You, **Sin Prophet**, may pass but not you mannequins. Don't stir up trouble that the Cosmos can't handle."

**The Sin Prophet **says "Don't worry, I won't."

**The Sin Prophet **looks around the festival, trying to find Braska's area. He finds that there is no area for Braska.

The Announcer says "Message to all students, There is no school for a week after this festival. The festivals continue in one week through."

**The Sin Prophet **says "Hey Announcer, where would I go to see Braska Equipment and other stuff?"

Tidus says "Sorry, there is no place for that evil god Braska... Seymour!"

Jecht says "Why are you alive, Seymour?"

**Seymour the Sin Prophet **says "Because I am a Sin Prophet, who wishes to get some stuff at this festival but, since you won't appreciate him as well, you will pay for it."

**Seymour **turns into his ex-mode self, which is his form in the final fight against him.

Suddenly the Oblivion Knight appears in the sky.

Tidus says "Now you are going to pay because the Ultimate Hunter, Oblivion Knight, is here.

**Seymour** says "I don't think so."

The Oblivion Knight says "You need to calm down, **Seymour**!"

**Seymour **says "I will not until you add Braska to this festival."

The Oblivion Knight says "Then... Class Change, Capturer!"

**Seymour **says "Huh?"

The Oblivion Knight becomes a Swordsman with one sword. Then He captures each of **Seymour's **Spheres that decide what element attack he attacks with.

**Seymour** says "Hey I can't fight without those."

The Oblivion Knight then throws them back in a random order so that none of them are matching. **Seymour **growls and tells him that now he has to get them back into place.

The Oblivion Knight says "Class Change, Blitzball Player!"

He changes into what looks like Wakka's Class. He then throws a Blitzball at **Seymour** while **Seymour** tries to fix his attack deciders. **Seymour** finally fixes them and uses firaga on The Oblivion Knight.

The Oblivion Knight gets hit and then class changes to Warrior Job. He then attacks **Seymour **with Tidus's Sword and then runs at **Seymour**.

He then says "Class change... Disappear!"

He Disappears and Luneth appears on a booth cloth.

Luneth says "Class Change, Black Mage!"

**Seymour** says "Ha, what's that going to do?"

Luneth then uses Black Magic to rotate the circles on his own until all 4 elements are around Seymour.

Lulu says "What would that do?"

Luneth says "Boss Death!"

The Boss Death spell is like the death spell that defeats a monster instantly but this beats boss instantly.

Luneth then says "Disappear!"

Jecht says "If he's not going to finish him, then I will." Jecht runs and tries to finish him with a sword to the heart.

The Oblivion Knight appears and says "Not So Fast."

Jecht says "Oblivion Knight, why did you stop me?"

The Oblivion Knight says "You haven't learned your lesson of the crystal yet so you can't finish him. Plus he is right somewhat."

**Seymour **says "I am?"

The Oblivion Knight uses his magic to left him up and says "Yes, we need to do all the gods no matter their alignment. This festival is about all gods, not just the good ones. I only attacked you because you went into Ex-Mode. I think if you get together all of your side of the school to put together an area for Braska, that the good gods would accept it at this festival. This is a time of peace between the gods so we should have all gods participate. Isn't that right, Cosmos and Chaos?"

Both Cosmos and Chaos appear and say "That is correct, Oblivion Knight."

Braska appears and says "**Seymour**, Do what he says."

TBC...


	18. Mobayus Kids

Now it's time for Chapter 14 of Dissidia School. This chapter happens between the festival of the gods and school beginning yet again. It takes place in Mobayus as Terra goes out to have a little free time while Luneth watches the kids of Mobayus, who he fears by the way.

All Final Fantasy Characters Square-Enix. Paco, Jade, Wade, and Nala Me.

Background song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Mobayus Kids

The Onion Knight AKA Luneth walks over to the Mobayus world. He is heading toward where Terra lives. He knows the location. He heads towards Mobayus to get to Terra.

Luneth says "Terra!"

Terra says "Luneth! I'm sorry but I can't go out today and I really wanted to get out for once."

Luneth says "IF you want to go out, I will watch the kids."

Terra says "Don't you fear them."

Paco says "Yes he does, but he really wants you to have a good time."

Luneth says "Yes that's why I love you very much, Terra. That means I am willing to do anything for you."

A little girl walks out and says "Ahh..."

Luneth says "Who is she?"

Paco the Leader of the Kids says "Her name is Jade."

Luneth says "Terra, come here a sec."

"Alright," Terra says.

Luneth whispers "Are all these kids Orphans?"

Terra says "Yeah, the city is a big orphanage I run. Their parents died when Kefka took over the world and ruined it."

"Wow," Luneth says "Because I am an orphan, too."

Terra says "I'll whisper that to Paco."

Terra walks over to Paco and whispers in his ear "Luneth is an orphan, too."

Paco says "Really?"

Terra says "Yeah."

Paco says "Then he is just like us."

Terra says "Yeah."

Terra starts off by saying goodbye. After that, she gets on an airship to go have some fun.

Paco says "So you're an orphan too, Luneth?"

The Kids look at Luneth and Luneth tells them that is correct.

Paco says "How long have you been an orphan?"

Luneth says "To tell the truth, for as long as I can remember. My father originated from a family of unknown royalty, at least unknown for now. That is until Cloud of Darkness took over the world of Darkness and the Knights of Darkness took over the world of Light. The war continued and my father's family was lost to legend. Then the wind crystal found me and chose me to end the war. When I did defeat Cloud of Darkness with my three party members, she was sent to the world of Dissidia and I Followed her and met Terra as A bonus. Cloud of Darkness, using Kefka's Spell, Turned Terra against me by controlling her. But I fought Cloud of Darkness and got rid of her. After that, Kefka Seperated Terra and I to have her Fight cloud, When I go back to Terra, Cloud was with her and they were Kefka and Cloud Of Darkness. I helped Cloud Beat Cloud of Darkness and Terra beat Kefka. Then, we beat Chaos and started Dissidia School with the villains, who are now good, as the teachers. I beat Suneth in a track race, which afterward Terra and I became a Couple."

Paco says "That was a long story."

Jade says "Yeah it really is."

Luneth says "I know but what do you expect out of one of the Cosmos Warriors!"

Wade, a little smart boy, says "He has a good point. What can you expect out of one of them?

Jade says "So that means he can do magic and skills. That's cool. Some of us were blessed by Cosmos as well."

Luneth says "Really?"

Paco says "Jade and I were and so was Wade. Argh."

Nala says "Don't forget me."

Paco says "Oh yeah, Nala too."

Suddenly a Manikin appears.

Paco says "Terra protects us from those things."

Luneth says "So this is why Terra never goes out."

Paco says "You know what, kids? Terra deserves some alone time with Luneth. W3 must get training to use our abilities."

Luneth's crystal then gives Luneth an idea.

Luneth says "I can train Paco so he an learn at Dissidia School. For now Just be my assist."

Paco says "Yes."

Zidane Manikin says "Sorry if I make you trip."

Bartz Manikin says "Guess I was once that small, too."

Light Manikin says "You should learn when to quit."

The battle lasts a long time. so Long that Terra come back."

Terra says "so 3 manikins attacked while I was out."

Paco sasy "By my sword. He starts his his Ex-Burst and says "Know this pain." Then he punches 3 times. "Take your last breath." Unleashes 3 swords at his opponent and says "Surrender now to oblivion!" A black hole opens on his opponent, Finishing off the Light Manikin. Terra says "Paco did well."

Luneth says "Yes he did. So he is my apprentice now."

Terra says "Well congratulations Paco."

Paco says "Thanks, Terra."

Terra says "What Made you want to become Luneth's Apprentice?"

"The Want to have you and Luneth some alone time," Paco says.

Terra says "Ahhh...'

Jade say "Paco, Can you come here?"

"Sure Jade," Paco says "I'll be right over."

Paco follows Jade to a secret part of the barn that they discovered.

Paco says "Jade, what do you want to say to me?"

Jade says "I love you, Paco."

Paco smiles and walks over to her so he can say "I love you too, Jade." At that point, he kisses her.

She, of course, kisses back. They're not that young since they were teenagers when they met Terra. The kiss turns passionate and they enjoy every second of the passion. They then pull away for air."

Jade says "Let's keep this our little secret."

Paco says "Alright then."

TBC...


	19. The Portal Arena

Well the world of Dissidia School has a lot coming to them. Luneth has brought Paco to the school to train him. This time through, there is a new arena set up called The Portal Arena and Paco has agreed to test it out. The Portal Arena has Kain waiting for Paco and the Portal arena has a lot of different areas in it.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is Want you gone by Jonathan Coulton from Portal 2.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Portal Arena

Kain waits inside the Portal Arena for his competitor in the testing of the Portal Arena.

Lightning says "Why does he wait for a competitor and why does he get to test it?"

"Mount Ordeals is in the Arena," Cecil says.

Yuna says "What is Mount Ordeals?"

Rosa says "It is the place where Cecil got his Excalibur from. That is how he became his Paladin form."

Luneth walks up with Paco and says "Oh is that so?"

Terra says "Luneth, what are you doing here?"

Paco says "Kain's opponent has been decided. It is going to be me."

Luneth says "He volunteered to test the arena as his audition into the school. The other students will watch. This is also going to be A Storyline battle."

Paco yells "What?"

Light says "You mean Paco didn't know that it will be a storyline battle."

Suneth walks up and says "Of course he didn't. That arena needs to be done in a storyline battle before it can be truly allowed in the arena. No one knows of it's capabilities except it's builder."

Firion says "Who is it's builder?"

Suneth says "Kain Highwind built it."

This shocked everyone except 1 person, Suneth. This is the one thing that no one expected Kain to be good at.

The Announcer says "Welcome all students to this storyline battle. The Portal Arena is ready for it's test and Kain Highwind, it's builder, will be facing off against Paco, the Apprentice of Luneth from the sixth world."

Paco runs onto the arena and looks at Kain.

Kain says "Hmm... Luneth's Apprentice challenges me. How interesting."

Paco says "What do you have planned, Kain?"

Kain says "Nothing more than to defeat you."

Paco says "Not as long as I can help it."

They start the battle. Now the arena is currently Mount Ordeals.

Kain says "Engrave! Dragon's Fang!" Kain uses Rising Drive on Paco.

Paco Dodges and unleashes The Lightning Spell on Kain.

Kain gets hit and says "Pretty good. Here Goes!" He then uses Jump (Low charge) on Paco.

Paco dodges once again and starts doing Esper Charge.

Kain says "What's this?"

Paco says "Power of Odin!" He enters Ex-Mode and he is in Esper form. He blows a whistle and a horse comes which he get on.

The Announcer says "Oh My God! That is the Power of Odin in this one boy."

Kain says "What is this?"

Paco says "Charge!" He aims a charge at a wall.

Kain says "He's heading straight for a wall."

A Blue Portal opens at the area Paco is running toward and he runs through it.

Kain says "Argh." He charges toward the blue portal and out of the other side is a orange portal.

Terra says "That's the capital of the empire of my world."

Paco says "Now I have home field advantage." He strikes the ground with his lance and A Thundaga spell is sent toward Kain.

Kain gets hit and says "Argh! Lance of the Covenant!" He unleashes Gungnir on Paco but Paco dodges.

Paco charges at Kain and says "Let me see you suffer!" Paco hits Kain with Aero and then says "By My Lance!" Starting his ex-burst is what he just did. He has his horse jog in place until Kain is level with his lance and then charge at him. "Odin's Charge!" He stabs straight through Kain and defeats him on the spot.

Kain screams in defeat.

The Announcer says "The winner is Paco of the Sixth World."

Paco says "It was no problem."

Terra says "Wait, isn't there an Esper named Odin who married a princess?"

Paco says "Yes, there is. I don't know how I have his power."

Kain says "It surprised me. That's for sure."

Cecil says "Kain, you didn't enter Holy Dragoon mode?"

Kain says "In this school for some reason, I can't enter."

Dave says "I know it is a surprise."

Kain says "Who are you?"

Edge says "Relax.. This is Dave the Dark Knight of the Moon."

Dave says "Thanks for introducing me, Edge. I am from the Fourth world."

Stario says "Well this is a merry bunch. I will be seeing you later."

Edge says "See you, Dave."

TBC...


	20. Kain's Betrayal

Well now we get to the good stuff, first off Kain's Betrayal. Luneth goes missing yet again. This time, they happen to track Luneth into the Oblivion Crystal Cave. There they run into the Oblivion Knight absorbing the Oblivion Crystals. He finally stops and they get spotted by some Mannequins. The group fights the mannequins and then Kain betrays them.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is Suspicion, Kain's Theme, from Final Fantasy IV DS. Now on with the story.

* * *

Dissidia School Chapter 16: Kain's Betrayal

Terra looks around the cafeteria for Luneth. She wanted to sit next to him for since The Oblivion Knight started to show up.

Terra says "Has anyone seen Luneth?"

Cloud says "Why do you ask, Terra?"

Terra says "I wanted to sit next to him during Lunch."

Kain says "I can say that I saw leave the cafeteria toward the north entrance of the school."

Refia says "That entrance leads to the Oblivion Crystal Cave."

Golbez says "We told him not to leave during Lunch. Would you all go get him?"

Terra says "Sure thing, Golbez."

The group of the Dissidia 012 and 013 heroes except Luneth head toward the north entrance of the school. They find Luneth's Footprints. they start to follow them, on the way they find what remains of his lunch.

Refia says "You mean he ate all this food on the way to the cave?"

Refia had taken Luneth's place for this search. They get to the Oblivion Crystal Cave and his footprints lead inside.

Terra says "I can't believe he is in here. Aren't there mannequins in here?"

Light says "Yes so be on your guard."

The group enters the cave and get toward the end without any mannequin trouble. When they have gotten there, They see the Oblivion Knight.

Terra says "The Oblivion Knight?"

Firion says "What is he doing?"

The Oblivion Knight has the Oblivion Crystals orbiting around him. He then has them come in contact with his skin and he absorbs them into it.

Oblivion Knight says "Well, you guys are here."

Kain says "He sees us."

Oblivion Knight says "You are looking for Luneth. He will be back after I finish here."

Kain says "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a massive energy surge hits Kain.

Cecil yells "Kain!"

The Mannequins then start attacking.

The Oblivion Knight says "So The Sin Prophets are doing their attack now. Good because I am ready."

The mannequins do their attacks on everyone but Kain.

Kain says "The School shall fall to the mighty Sin Prophets."

Lightning says "Kain, what's going on here?"

Kain says "Nothing, just siding with the winning side."

Tidus says "You traitor!"

Cecil says "wait, this is just like what happened in my world. Kain betrayed us because someone was controlling him."

Tidus says "But who could be controlling him?"

The Oblivion Knight says "I know who. Zeromus, the villain from Cecil's World."

Zeromus appears and says "Yes, I am working for Suneth on this."

Kain says "Lance of the Covenant!" Attacking Cecil with Gungir is why he said that.

The Oblivion Knight runs over and parries the attack.

Kain says "So you take me on? Bring it!"

The two battle and Kain loses.

Kain says "You're pretty good but Suneth's strike on the school has already begun."

Kain leaps out of there with Zeromus following him.

The Oblivion Knight says "You guys got to make it to the school and defend it from the Mannequin army that is attacking it."

Terra says "We came here looking for Luneth. We're not leaving without him."

The Oblivion Knight says "You got to go protect the school. That is what Luneth would want you to do. You'll see him defending the school as well. I promise you that."

Terra says "Alright then, see ya there."

The Oblivion Knight says "If only I could have shown you earlier than the attack, Terra. But It seems my identity is revealed during the attack."

TBC...


	21. Suneth's Strike: The Start

Alright so finally I will continue writing Dissidia School. The heroes of the school will be facing off against The Knights of Darkness and Mannequins as well as Kain, Zeromus, and Suneth. Now who will win and control the school? The Heroes or the Sin Prophets? Will the Sin Prophets gain control of the Heroes' Side of the school or will Heroes defend it until they have won? Find out in this 3 Chapter series of Dissidia School.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix. Suneth and The Knights of Darkness Group © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on or tAll3Shyguy on DA.

Background song is If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Suneth's Strike: The Start

The group of Heroes approach the school to find that Suneth and a bunch of Mannequins along with the Knights of Darkness are attacking it.

Lightning says "This is chaos!"

Golbez gets slammed toward them. A Knight of Darkness appears next to Golbez.

The Knight of Darkness says "No, This is Sin!"

Cecil rushes towards the Knight of Darkness and strikes him down with his sword.

Cecil says "Brother, you alright?"

Golbez says "Yeah I am. I trust you were able to find Luneth?"

Terra says "You mean he is not back here yet? The Oblivion Knight said he would be back in time to stop these guys."

Golbez says "Strange..."

Light says "What is strange, Golbez?"

Garland approaches and says "I can answer that. It's strange that The Oblivion Knight can promise Luneth would be here in time. It's like he knows what Luneth is doing."

Firion says "Come to think of it, that is strange."

Suddenly a flash appears in the sky and everyone in the heroes' side of the school is alerted to that position.

Zidane says "What was that?"

The Emperor says "I think We're about to find out."

A Portal opens and out of it pops Anima.

Terra says "Anima has appeared."

Yuna says "Who summoned him? I sure didn't."

Anima then starts to roam around the area and attack the Knights of Darkness and Mannequins.

Bartz says "At least he is on our side."

A voice appears and says "Of course he is. After all, I summoned him."

Squall says "Who said that?"

Then out of the portal comes the Oblivion Knight.

The Oblivion Knight says "Fight towards Zeromus."

Squall says "But we haven't taken back what our prime node is, Kain."

The Oblivion Knight says "I handle him... with Terra's Assistance."

Terra says "Me? Alright then."

Terra approaches and Cecil says "Are you sure you two can handle Kain?"

The Oblivion Knight says "Yes because I got the power of the Oblivion Crystal. Find Luneth's Party Members and Fight with them."

The Oblivion Knight then has Terra and him fly off towards the north edge of the Heroes' Side of the School.

Terra says "Oblivion Knight, tell me why Luneth is not here."

The Oblivion Knight says "You'll see that he is here once we get to the Sin Prophets' core AKA Suneth."

There are only two nodes on this area. Kain is the Heroes' Prime Node. Zeromus is the Sin Prophets' Prime Node. For some reason, we do not know where the Core for the Heroes is. The Core for the Villains is Suneth.

The Oblivion Knight says "Hey Terra, Do you want to know who the Core for the Heroes is?"

Terra says "Yeah I do."

"It's you." The Oblivion Knight says "Because Luneth is the Defender of the core."

Terra says "So that's why you made me your assist."

Kain appears in front of them and says "Looking for me... I have a Kuja Mannequin as my assist so you can't win."

The Oblivion Knight says "Oblivion Strike!" He targets the Kuja Mannequin and kills it.

Kuja Mannequins screams in defeat.

Kain says "Well it's you VS Me, Oblivion Knight. Your Challenge, My arena. I pick Lunar Subterrane." The Lunar Subterrane appears around them.

The Oblivion Knight battles Kain calling on precise timing Terra Assists until Kain Loses.

Kain says "Argh. I don't understand... I am suppose to win as a Knight of Darkness. I am a Dark being."

Terra says "You are no Dark being, Kain. You protected us heroes from defeat during the 12th Cosmos VS Chaos war. You have a Holy Dragoon mode."

Kain flashes and an announcer says "Attack the Enemy Prime Node."

The Heroes currently at Zeromus start damaging him with their attack.

An Announcer says "Heroes' Core Secure."

"Come, Kain we need you to come with us." The Oblivion Knight Says.

"I shall serve the heroes forever!" Kain yells and suddenly an Announcer says "Heroes' Prime changed to Refia."

Terra says "Oh no, the Prime Node has changed to Refia. We got to get to them."

The three of them approach Zeromus to find him using his Ray on Refia.

Zeromus says "You shall be my new slave."

Kain slices at the Ray and says "Not on my watch. None shall serve you ever again. I shall defeat you."

Zeromus fights Kain and Zeromus loses.

Kain says "Even being who have been controlled can be saved. I have learned that. There is no stopping me now."

A Crystal Appears over Kain.

Zeromus yells "No, my true enemy has defended me! Now you guys have a crystal!"

Zeromus then vanishes out of sight.

An Announcer says "Sin Prophets' Prime Node taken and locked to Kain's Crystal. Sin Prophets' core Vulnerable. Attack the Enemy Core."

TBC...


	22. Suneth's Strike:  Memory Holder Room

Alright The next chapter of Dissidia is Interrupting the battle at the Heroes' Side of the School for a moment to all of the Cosmos warriors, Chaos Warriors, the Cosmos Warriors' Party Members, and The Sin Prophets from Luneth. The Memory Holder Room is a room that reveals memories to all those around you. The Onion Knight loves Terra a whole lot.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix. Select Sin Prophets © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on or tAll3Shyguy On DA.

Background song is You Don't Know what you're sorry for by Sweetbox. Now on with the story.

* * *

Dissidia School: Memory Holder Room

Light says "Who is the Enemy Core?"

The Oblivion Knight says "Suneth..."

The group heads toward the Sin Prophet's Main area. They then look at Suneth.

Suneth says "Ah so you brought both My Prime Node and your Prime Node to her. Not to mention Your Core."

Light says "By the way, who is the core?"

Suneth chuckles and says "Oh, so you don't know. It's Terra. Prison Shield!"

This creates a prison around all of the heroes except one who has vanished.

Suneth says "Now I have it all. Wait where is The Oblivion Knight?"

An Announcer says "Memory Holder Room activated."

Suneth says "What?"

Everyone enters the mind of their own but end up in the same place.

Cloud holds his head and says "What is this place?"

Terra says "I don't know but it hurts my head."

Light says "Mine too."

Elizabeth says "Yeah it really hurts the head."

Garland, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Kefka say "No Kidding."

The Oblivion Knight says "You really want to know what this place is."

Yuna says "The Oblivion Knight!"

Terra says "I wonder... Is this place the memory holder room?"

The Oblivion Knight says "Yes it is."

Cloud of Darkness say "So we are seeing our memories?"

Jecht says "That is really interesting."

Tidus says "Yeah but it still hurts the head."

Firion says "Yeah we got to get out of here."

The Emperor says "You can't without seeing someone else's memories."

Kain and Cecil say "Whose memories do we got to see?"

Golbez says "the person who summoned this area is the one we got to see."

Rosa says "I wonder who that is."

Refia says "I think it might be the Oblivion knight."

Bartz says "Oblivion Knight is that True?"

Exdeath says "Yeah is it?"

The Oblivion Knight says "Yes it is."

Suneth says "You can not show your memories during a battle."

"Yes, I can because You will see my identity in doing so." says The Oblivion Knight.

Refia says "memories of the third world..."

Arc says "Yeah but they seem familiar."

Ignus says "Look there is us three. It is familiar. We are seeing things that Luneth remembers."

Suddenly the scene changes to the 13th Cosmos VS Chaos War.

Terra says "I remember that Area and I am in this memory."

Suddenly the Scene changes to the The Cosmos Warriors VS Chaos battle.

Light says "We are seeing things in Luneth's Point of view."

Firion says "Are you Luneth?"

The Oblivion Knight says "Yes."

The Memory Holder Room fades.

TBC...


	23. Suneth's Strike:  Luneth VS Suneth

Alright so we Finally star in our series a Character Theme. The good thing is It's a fight scene. The bad thing is it reveals the prince of Oblivion.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix. Suneth Concept and other Final Fantasy OCs so far in the story © tAll3Shyguy.

Background song is The Pretender by Foo Fighters which is Luneth's Theme.

* * *

Dissidia School Chapter 19: Suneth's Strike: Luneth VS Suneth

"You can't be Luneth!" Suneth yells.

"Oh, Why can't I?" The Oblivion Knight says.

Suneth says "Because Luneth can't be a prince without his dark side on his side. I am his dark side so if you're Luneth, then you're only a half-Oblivion."

Refia says "You obviously don't know that the Oblivion Prince can split into two halves and become Light and Dark."

Suneth says "You got to be joking to think I don't know that but his Crystal isn't Oblivion Light. It's Oblivion."

"That's where," The Oblivion Knight says "you're wrong."

Everyone looks at the Oblivion Knight and says "What?"

"My crystal is named Oblivion Light." The Oblivion Knight says.

Suneth says "What does that make your crystal-mode?"

"I tell you now to transform into it." The Oblivion Knight charges his power and says "Oblivion Half-Prince Luneth!"

The armor then becomes more prince looking with plate armor. Also Luneth's Hair becomes able to be seen.

Suneth says "This is bad."

"You mean, for you?" Luneth says "Hey Terra, could you be my assist? After all I am your protector."

Suneth says "Your assist for what?"

Luneth says "I challenge you to a battle, Suneth. If you win, The Sin Prophets get the school. If I win, You and your Soldiers head back toward the villain's side."

Suneth says "Challenge Accepted. I summon My assist, Danielle the Pure Opposite Of Lightning."

Danielle is summoned and Terra accepts being Luneth's Assist.

Suneth says "My arena through, I pick Empyreal Paradox as the arena."

That arena appears. Luneth lands in.

Suneth then lands in and says "Huh, Such a bad Imitation."

Luneth replies back by saying "Neither of us is a imitation."

Suneth and Luneth charge at each other.

Luneth says "Breath of Ice!" He casts Blizzard at Suneth.

Suneth gets hit by the Blizzard and then says "Singe!" He casts Firaga at Luneth.

Luneth dodges and says "Rain!.." Hitting with the first hit of Swordshower and then says "Dodge This!" Sending the rest of the hits down.

Suneth gets hit by all the hits of the Swordshower and then says "This!... Wh-whoa!" He tries to hit with Blade torrent but misses.

"Here I come!" Luneth says as he casts Wind Shear at Suneth.

Suneth gets hit and then summons Danielle who says "Thundaga!" She casts Thundaga at Luneth and then says "Whenever you're Ready!"

Luneth gets hit by the Thundaga but then he summons terra who says "Malevolent Winds" to cast Tempest on Suneth and Then says "I'll Fight too."

Suneth gets hit by the tempest and then says "This!... Wh-whoa!" to try with Blade Torrent again and miss.

"Let's End this!" Luneth screams.

Suneth says "Crystal-Ex-Mode?"

The other heroes gasp at the power emanating from Luneth.

Luneth attacks Suneth by charging and slashing him and activates his Crystal-Ex-Burst.

"Time to end this. Light." Luneth says and then drops a ball of light on Suneth which hurts him very much. "Darkness" Luneth says and then drops a ball of darkness which hurts Suneth for a lot more. "Surrender to Oblivion!" Luneth Screams as he drops both light and darkness balls to make a ball of Oblivion appear all over Suneth. Luneth then says "Looks like you're finished."

Suneth says "No, I've lose."

Victory theme plays and Luneth says "I'm always up for a rematch."

Outside the battle screen, we see Suneth back up. Then suddenly Cloud of Darkness approaches him and he steps even faster back.

Luneth says "Why are you so scared of Cloud Of Darkness?"

"Like I tell you... Then you'll know the secret to defeating us." Suneth says.

Danielle appears and face-palms.

"What?" Suneth says.

Danielle says "You just gave him a reason to force it out of you."

Suneth says "Oh but like he could."

Luneth chuckles and says "Oblivion Rings!" Two oblivion rings go around Danielle and Suneth.

Danielle says "Oh, this isn't well planned."

Suneth says "What could this thing do, Danielle?"

Anima says "That spell is a spell that hurts a lot and can permanently kill a person without hesitation. Luneth has some and will let it release if you tell him why you're so afraid of Cloud of Darkness."

Danielle says "Suneth, Braska wants us to be the ones who will fight two different people for their crystals so just tell them."

Suneth says "You win, Luneth. The Reason why I am so scared of Cloud of Darkness is because we Sin Prophets can give crystals to The Chaos Warriors after they learn a lesson. Cloud of Darkness is my person who I can fight for a crystal. At least that's what Braska says."

Luneth says "Thank you. Release!"

The Rings of Oblivion disappear and Suneth and Danielle head back to The Villain's Side of the School.

Luneth says "Well, there you have it. The way to defeat Braska is to Retrieve the Chaos Warriors' Crystals and open all the gates. By the way, My gate is now open."

The III-Hero gate opens up.

Lightning says "Well then, let's get to work."

TBC...


	24. Stario's Memories

Well, here is the next chapter of the Dissidia School. Next will be more interviews. This chapter is all about my Tainted Aura's Last Stand character called Stario. Well Stario is just like the Final Fantasy Characters were at first.

Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix. Tainted Aura's Last Stand characters © me.

Background song is Memories by Within Temptation. Now on with the story.

* * *

Dissidia School Chapter 20: Stario And His Memories

Stario sits in his little area of the school. He is wondering why he seems to remember Tainted Aura.

Light appears and says "You're wondering something about Tainted Aura?"

"Yes I am. I am wondering why I seem to remember him." Stario says.

Elizabeth says "That's because you're from the same world."

"What?" Stario says.

Kain says "Tainted Aura is the villain of your world. He is the god of Tainted Aura. You are the hero who stood up against him."

"I did it alone?" Stario says "No, I had 9 other party members, right?"

Luneth says "That's right. I am going to need you to be a Cosmos Warrior to beat Tainted Aura."

Cosmos says "It's true, Tainted Aura is tricking Braska so that he can have everything he wishes when he betrays Braska."

"I will do it." Stario says "I will become a Cosmos Warrior."

Light says "Then swear a oath. Swear that you will work with all your might to destroy anything that stands in the way of goodness."

Stario says "I swear that I will work with all of my might to destroy anything that stands in the way of Goodness."

Then A blessing surrounds Stario and he gets a badge attached to him that says Cosmos Warrior.

Kain says "Congratulations on becoming a Cosmos Warrior."

Stario says "Thanks, Kain."

Well, Stario then heads in the direction of the Villains' Side of the School.

Luneth says "You heading to Braska to tell him the truth behind Tainted Aura's working for him?"

Stario says "No I am heading toward Tainted Aura to tell him that he better hurry up and get what he wishes to have before I destroy him."

Kain says "I believe that's a good idea."

Inside the Villains side of the school, we find Tainted Aura looking at the Mannequins ordered by Braska. He finds them weak. He then thinks of a way he can take control of them and use that control to get what he wants.

Stario then approaches and says "You better hurry up and get what you want from Braska. I am now a Cosmos Warrior and I will defeat you my villain."

Suddenly a female human on fire appears and says "You are going to have get through his tainted beings first. I am Groudress and I am one of them."

Then Memories rush through Stario's head. They are memories of Groudress in his world.

Then A Big Green Bull appears and says "I am Nightmare and I am one as well."

Then A Light-Blue Yeti appears and says "Larstar is my name and I am one too."

Then A Male human with Water surrounding him appears and says "Kylerge Drizzle is my name and I also am one."

Then more Memories rush through Stario's Head. They are memories of Nightmare, Larstar, And Kylerge Drizzle in his world.

Nightmare says "We also have minions of our own. So be prepared for a big battle, Cosmos Warrior."

Tainted Aura says "As you can see, I am not afraid of you as long as I have my Tainted beings."

Stario's memories from his world rush through him again and he then says "Which means they aren't willing servants. I will defeat them so that they can be freed from your slavery."

Tainted Aura says "You and what army?"

Stario says "The Cosmos Warriors, The Chaos Warriors, and My Party Members are my army."

Tainted Aura says "So Naive, Stario. Even knowing Betrayal and Despair, you will still rely on the whims of others."

Stario says "As long as all of us breath, I will not be dissuaded. So no more will I rely on just my own Purity powers."

Tainted Aura says "Hmm... What could you mean?"

Stario says "You know what Exactly what I mean. You taint in one timeline tainted me while I have learned to use the taint from you as a weapon."

Tainted Aura says "See you then, My Heroic Enemy."

Tainted Aura and his goons then leave and Stario heads toward the Principal's Office.

Principal Cosmos says "Stario, Is there something you want?"

Stario says "Tainted Aura has grabbed his minions from my world. I wish to have my allies added onto the group of heroes here."

Principal Cosmos says "I will see what I can do."

Stario then leaves the principal's office, hoping Cosmos can gather his friends.

TBC...


	25. Arc Challenges Luneth To A Story Battle

Finally we welcome you back to Dissidia School. In This Chapter, Arc Challenges Luneth to a Storymode Fight In the Portal Arena. The Fight will start in the Altar Cave.

All Final Fantasy Characters © Square-Enix. Stario and Tainted Aura © Me.

Background Song is Battle 1 from Final Fantasy III DS.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Arc Challenges Luneth To A Storymode Fight**

Arc says "Hey, Luenth."

Luneth says "Oh, Hey Arc. What's up?"

Arc says "This is what's up: I challenge you to a storymode fight."

Luneth says "I accept."

That is how this all begun.

Announcer says "Welcome everyone to the Portal Arena. This time we have a storymode fight between Arc And Luneth. No Assists are allowed."

Luneth says "Arc, what are you up to?"

Arc says "Time to show this world that I am just as powerful as you."

Luneth says "That's what you think!"

The two start their battle with each of them entering their class: Luneth's Being Onion Knight and Arc's being White Mage.

Luneth says "You're really going to start out as a white mage?"

"Yes!" Arc says.

Many attacks come from Luneth with many support magic healing Arc back up.

"Is that really all you got?" Luneth says.

"Not at all," Arc says "Class Change, Ranger!"

He becomes a ranger and shoots multiple arrow based skills at Luneth. Luneth dodges the arrows and activates ex-mode. He unleashes his ninja skills on Arc. Arc successfully manuevers away.

Arc says "Not bad, Luneth. Class Change, Viking!"

He transforms into a viking and starts slashing Luneth with an axe combo doing massive damage to him. Luneth turns into a sage and sends a bunch of spells at him. Arc successfully dodges away from them. Luneth gets frustrated and uses his oblivion Crystal to become Oblivion Knight.

"Oblivion Knight, eh?" Arc says "Class Change, Devout!"

Luneth says "What is that class going to do?"

Arc says "Cleansing Light, Aero!"

Luneth gets hit by the aero spell, not expecting it. Luneth charges to get Ex-Mode Crystals. Arc Grabs them through and continues to until he achieves ex-mode.

Arc says "Ex-Mode, Class Change Scholar!"

Refia in the audience says "Scholar..."

Terra says "That devout mode is so cute."

Refia says "I have the ears as well in devout mode."

Arc says "Cleansing Light, Aero!" He sends an Aero spell at Luneth.

The Aero spell hits and Arc Activates his ex-burst. Arc says "Cleansing Light, save this soul from the darkness and his misguided path. Holy Rain!" Meteors of Holy Energy start raining down on Luneth. A big one hits him and Luneth falls in defeat. Luneth screams his death cry.

Luneth says "You are pretty powerful, Arc. You are just as powerful as I am."

"Yeah, I am and I have not gone off the Path you went off yet." Arc says.

Luneth and the whole audience goes into a confused look. Arc then just walks away.

The audience disperses and Luneth runs to Arc before he gets outside and says "What did you mean by 'the Path I went off'?"

Arc says "There is something that changed because of you getting the Oblivion Crystal. Something that affected both Terra's World and Our World, Our world more than Terra's."

Luneth says "You can't mean the fact that I stopped being in love with Refia and fell in love with Terra, can you?"

"That is precisely what I mean." Arc says.

Luneth says "I didn't have a choice. I am oblivion Royalty. I was betrothed to Terra when I was born."

Arc says "Yes but you got Refia's Hopes up. I hope someone can pick up that broken-hearted girl."

Luneth says "Refia is broken-Hearted? Wow. Well, I hope that as well. Maybe it will be you."

Arc blushes at that thought and runs completely away from Luneth so that he can't catch up.

Luneth says "Does he want it to be him?"

Terra walks up to Luneth and says "Does who wants what to be them?"

Luneth says "Terra, Refia is broken-hearted. Both Arc and I said we would like someone to pick up that broken heart of hers and I said it maybe Arc will be the one. He blushed at that statement and ran away."

Terra says "So your best friend may want your former girlfriend... That is surpising."

Ignus says from afar "Hey Luneth. It's time for our adventure into III-Hero World. Get ready to leave. Everyone's coming."

Terra says "Yeah, I meant to tell you that."

Luneth says "Alright then. See you tomorrow then, Terra."

To Be Continued...


End file.
